Erase This Monster I've Become
by Twilight Rose Witch
Summary: "I am bound by my loyalty to my father; I have no choice but to assist him, even if I don't agree with what he's doing." Sapphire Pegasus hates herself for assisting her father with his evil deeds. At school she's one of the crowd. At home she's a pawn in her father's scheme. Sapphire struggles with her conscience and longs to tell the truth. Could Yugi and his group hold the key?
1. A Bitter Memory

**Hey guys! I'm back with a rewrite of one of my old stories! I deleted it sometime May 2012 due to how unhappy I was with it and even though I completed it, I knew I had to redo it. So after nine months, I've decided to rewrite this story after so many of my fans have asked me about it. I dedicate this story to Punk Rock Kitsune, Princess Jewels and K5Rakitan for inspiring me to start this story again. Note: This story is slightly AU and I have changed a few things such as Pegasus' age because he does not look 24 and this is fanfiction.**

**The cover is picture of Sapphire during season one and her hair is naturally silver but she used temporary hair dye to disguise her true identity from Yugi and co. The cover also belongs to Tiffyhatescups on deviantart who was kind enough to draw this for me :D**

* * *

_Papa and I were in an underground cavern in the midst of Cairo. Several of the pillars had worn away with age and the floor was cracked in several places. _

_"Come on Sapphire." He grabbed my hand and tried to get me to walk down the stairs with him._

_I tried to pull away from his tight grip, I didn't like this place at all; it smelt all old and musty. However we still continued our descent into the unknown...and I was absolutely terrified. We finally stopped in a hidden crypt that had a large stone, which held four golden artefacts: a set of scales, a ring, a golden ball and a pair of earrings. Each of them had the Eye of Horus on them and the rock had four indentions which revealed that four of the items were missing. _

_The young man was facing the stone with his back turned to us. I recognised him as the young man who we had seen earlier, the only reason I remembered him was because of his piercing blue eyes that felt like they were looking inside my soul._

_"What is this place?" Papa murmured as the Egyptian boy talked._

_"So you didn't heed my warning after all." It wasn't phrased as a question and before I knew what was happening, three men with shifty looking eyes were behind us._

_Two of them pinned Papa's arms behind his back, while the third man picked me off the ground by my waist and wrapped one of his arms around my neck. I struggled against him, but the more I moved, the tighter his hold became. _

_"Papa, help me!" I yelled before the thug covered my mouth._

_"What are you doing? Let her go, Sapphire!" Papa exclaimed as the Egyptian boy turned around._

_"So, you didn't heed my warning. I am the Guardian of the Millennium Items; the only way you can leave is if you're chosen." He explained. He made it sound as if we would die if we weren't worthy. But that can't be true...can it?_

_"It must be your destiny to wield one." He took the golden ball from the top of the stone and walked over to Papa._

_The two men behind him had forced Papa to his knees and I was terrified that something bad would happen to him. _

_"But how can these Millennium Items be part of my destiny? And what are you going to do to Sapphire? You can't test her! She's just a child!" Papa shouted at the Guardian._

_The Guardian looked at me and we shared a look, I could feel my terror slowly ceasing until it had gone altogether. I noticed that he had a golden key around his neck that fitted one of the indentions in the stone. _

_"You will now be tested by the item itself, the Millennium Eye." He held the eye in front of Papa and I could feel a chill emanating from it. _

_I shivered at the thought of it being anywhere near Papa._

_"How can the eye test me?" Papa demanded as the Guardian narrowed his eyes._

_"Each Millennium Item waits for the day its predecessor appears to claim it, and punishes those who are undeserving." He explained why made my stomach drop._

_My papa is a good man and he doesn't deserve to be punished. This whole thing is stupid! I just want to get back on the plane and go home._

_"If you pass this test, it'll empower you to see more than you ever have before." The possibilities that he had set out were intoxicating and I could see that Papa was intrigued. _

_"And if I fail it?" He gulped._

_The Guardian's face had contorted into a sneer that looked like it belonged in a nightmare. I was never going to be able to forget that face; it would follow me around for the rest of my life, lurking in the darkest corners of my mind._

_"If you're not chosen, you'll die a most gruesome death." As soon as he had said that, he pressed the ball against Papa's left eye before pushing it in. The screams...that horrible scream...do you know what its like to see a loved one in pain? _

_The last thing I remember seeing is drops of red on the stone floor..._

* * *

"Noooo, you can't do it! Please!" I screamed as I sat up in my bed.

I looked around the room, almost expecting to see Shadi (the Guardian of the Millennium Items) lurking somewhere in my bedroom. Even after nearly ten years, I'm still haunted by the horrors my six year old self experienced in Egypt.

I reached out towards my bedside lamp, I didn't realise how badly my hands were shaking until my hand kept missing the switch. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down before I jumped of bed and opened my balcony door. I took a few deeps breaths and stared at the inky black sky, it was so cloudy I couldn't see the moon. I started to fiddle with the golden hoops that I wore every single day, ever since I was six. When I was younger, I used to thread a thick gold chain through them so I could wear them around my neck as they were far too chunky for me to wear in my ears.

With one final sigh, I glanced at sky before returning to my bed.

* * *

My name is Sapphire Adena Pegasus. I'm named Sapphire because of my sapphire blue eyes (plus I was born in September and sapphires are the birthstone for September), and yes my biological parents are Maximillion and Cecilia Pegasus. Or should I say was? When I was four, my mother fell ill to some incurable disease and she died a year later.

My father was an absolute wreck and he rarely left his Art Room afterwards. I was too young at the time to fully comprehend the situation, but I knew that something was wrong. Croquet told me that I seldom left my bedroom and that I kept asking him, 'When will Mama came back home?'

A few months later when I had turned six, Father took me with him to Egypt for some peculiar reason. All I remember at the time was seeing Papa more excited for the first time in months. It all gets a little hazy after that (and age has tarnished my memory), but I definitely remember a strange Egyptian boy who changed my life forever. After seeing Shadi force the Millennium Eye upon my father, I passed out from the stress.

When I woke up, we were back on the plane and in my short pockets were the two golden hoops that I saw in that giant stone. I wanted to get rid of them because of all the bad luck it brought upon my father, but I never could bring myself to throw them away. The worst part of all this was Father never was quite the same afterwards; it was like something had given him the will to live again.

He spent hours in his Art Room, sketching new designs for some card game he was designing. Some of the pictures captivated me; others scared me because Father was trying to make his game appear attractive to all audiences. At first I was happy to see him so active and lively again, but it got to the point where he became obsessed with his creation (to which he named 'Duel Monsters').

Father soon made this dream a reality due to the amount of financial backing he received from his trust fund. Long story short, Duel Monsters became a huge hit in America and it wasn't long before it spread worldwide. I thought this would be enough to finally make Father happy...but he still wasn't satisfied. Even after ten years, he's always on the prowl, plotting _something_. He started to show an unhealthy interest with my earrings and Egypt. I figured it had something to do with that stone in the hidden crypt and the Millennium Items.

I just didn't realise how serious his fascination with them was, or how far he was prepared to go to achieve his goal.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter :D And can you guys be really nice and something that counts as a random act of kindness? Review and tell me your suggestions for Sapphire's deck or any other stuff you wanna see in this story. Bye! Note: I did warn whoever reads this that this story is slightly AU so if you review, think about what I have just told you. Not to mention in other fandoms, people are always adding new Signers (YGO 5D's) or doing something completely different so please don't complain about their being 8 Millennium Items because if you stick around I have a decent excuse for that. And I have been writing fanfiction for nearly two years so I know all about character development and other important story stuff. Bye!  
**


	2. The Flight To Domino City

**Hey guys, I have updated quickly. I'm happy that eight people reviewed and most of you are satisfied by this story. This chapter will reveal more about Sapphire's past and next chapter will be about Sapphire starting a new school (to find potential duelists, even if they are high school students). If you guys have any ideas for this story, please PM me the details and I'll see if I can make it a reality. Now enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

I brushed out my long silver hair in the mirror; today I would be travelling to Japan to fish out potential duelists for Father's tournament. The only downside is its going to take me eleven hours to get there and I have to start _school _tomorrow. I know most teenagers despise starting a new school, but I'm excited and frustrated at the same time.

Even though most 'celebrity' children go to a top notch private school, I've been homeschooled my entire life. I'm worried because I've seen loads of TV shows about high schools, so I know the dangers of the new kid being bullied and nobody liking them. On the other hand, going to Domino High School may be a valuable experience for me because it gives me an opportunity to develop my social skills.

I threw my red hair brush into my black side bag before clipping my earrings back on. I would keep them on all the time if I could, but they are so bulky that sometimes I have to take them off before doing certain activities (such as showering). I nearly left my room when I realised that I had forgotten my most prized possession: my deck.

A Deck is quite literally, the soul of a duelist...or so Father keeps brainwashing me with. According to him, every card a duelist owns contains a piece of that duelist's soul. I have yet to believe him on that, but I know that there is a slight chance that he is right. I love my deck because Father made it specially for me, it all started on the day he made a new Archetype, 'Dark Magician'.

It's a fact that to the dark cannot exist without the light, and the opposite of dark is light. At the time, I was eight and I acted like a smartass (which I've long since grown out of). Father's eyes were twinkling as he unveiled the star of his new Archetype, the Dark Magician. I'm embarrassed to admit that I was scared of the Dark Magician because he was dressed in all dark purple armour and you could feel his eyes looking at you, _judging _you and not to mention he was a _guy_.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Papa held up his canvas to reveal a magician dressed in all dark purple armour with a face that looked human, but his green eyes told me a different story. I cringed at the sight of it before pouting. _

_"What's wrong sweetheart?" Papa frowned as he tried to see what was freaking me out._

_I pointed at his canvas, "I don't like the scary man. He looks like he's going to come out and attack me."_

_He tried to keep a straight face but he burst out laughing, "He isn't going to hurt you and he's the Dark Magician, he's meant to look scary."_

_I still frowned, "Yeah but does he have to be so dark? Why can't he be light? Everybody knows that you need light to be able to know what dark is. He's also an icky guy; he should be a butt kicking girl instead who can vanquish all her foes. She can have...long blonde hair like Mama's and blue eyes like me! Instead of wearing all dark purple, she can wear all white and gold like an Angel. And her weapon will be a big golden wand that has the power to light up any darkest corner...just like the sun! She'll be like 'Pew pew! Take that!'" I started to wave my arms around for emphasis and accidently knocked Papa's palette over which caused its still wet paint to fling on top of me. _

_"Ewwwww," I complained as Papa got to work on his next painting._

_"Croquet, get Sapphire cleaned up. I'm a tad busy right now." Papa said into the intercom as I wiped purple paint all over my face._

* * *

Even though I was partially joking at the time, Papa made my request a reality and within a month, I wielded a new card: Light Magician. She became my own ace monster. However she clashed with my Ice-Type deck because they are all WATER attributes, but I don't care. Even though she only has 2500 attack points and 2100 defense points, plus she's a normal monster, her description states:

_The ultimate female Magician who has the heart of a Warrior; she shares a connection with the "Dark Magician"._

In every duel, I never fail to summon her and she has become my symbol of recognition. Everybody knows my father due to his obsession with Toon monsters, so if you see anybody play Light Magician in a duel than it is definitely me.

I hooked my deck pouch onto the waistband of my trousers before opening my bedroom door. I looked over it a few times before sighing and turning my bedroom light off; this would be the last time I saw it for a few weeks. I walked downstairs into the foyer were Father, Croquet and Father's limo driver.

"There she is! My little girl! Don't you look smashing?" Father declared as we hugged.

"How old am I?" I joked as he ruffled my hair.

"Even when you turn forty years old, you'll always be my little girl. Now when you arrive at Domino City, phone me immediately. There are still a few things we need to discuss, now take care; you have a plane to catch." We broke apart and I had to fight back my tears.

Usually when Father goes on a business trip, he takes me with him and since I'm going solo, this will be the longest that we've ever been apart. I have to say I'm having mixed feelings about this whole trip; part of me is excited because I get to be independent! But another part of me is scared because I'm in another city on my own. Although I will most likely have somebody to supervise me because what responsible parent would leave their child in another country, on their own? But then again, my father isn't that responsible! Sometimes I have to act like the adult.

"Don't worry, I will. Just make sure you take care of yourself." I instructed as the limo driver picked up my suitcase.

I walked outside the house to the waiting limo and slid in the open door before closing it. I opened one of the tinted windows and waved goodbye to Father as we drove away. For some reason I felt uneasy, could Father be sending me away so I won't be able to stop him?

I started to fiddle with my earrings, whenever I'm nervous about something I have a tendency to play with my earrings. I sighed as the driver announced that we had reached San Francisco International Airport; this was going to be a very rough day for me, especially because Japan is seventeen hours _ahead_ of San Francisco. Its 10:37am right now, so its 3:37am and already the _next_ day in Japan. So I should be landing at two something pm in Japan time, I better try and sleep on the plane so that I won't be too affected by the tremendous jet lag.

* * *

Zolpidem (also known as _Ambien_) is actually a very beautiful drug. I took it once we were in the air and I was asleep within fifteen minutes and I was out like a light for _most_ of the trip. I woke up at around 11am Japanese time which is 6pm Californian (is that even a word?) time. Since we were going to be landing in three hours or so, I got the Flight Attendant to make me some brunch and I decided to email Father because I wanted to see how he was getting on during my eight hours of absence.

I was glad that technology had evolved to the point where you can use Wi-Fi on some airplanes (my father owns a private jet and he's a businessmen, do you really think he would skimp on something as necessary as the internet?). I pulled out my cell phone and got straight to work. Here is the message I decided on:

_Dear Father,_

_I trust you haven't burned down the house yet. I hope you are fine and that preparation for the tournament is going well. I still think that you should hire the Paradox Brothers as eliminators for the tournament. I mean, you're willing to hire Panik whose nickname is Player Killer of Darkness (obviously the man is a maniac and no good will come from hiring him), but you're not willing to hire twin brothers who have a penchant for rhymes? Even you have to admit that that seems out of character for you. _

_Anywho, I just woke up from an eight hour sleep (I know it's a mini miracle!) and we should be landing in three hours. As we speak, I'm preparing for an early lunch because I am STARVING! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TO EAT BEFORE I LEFT?! _

_That is all. _

_Love Sapphire Pegasus xoxoxoxoxo Future CEO of Industrial Illusions_

I sent him the email via his private line (or else it would be Croquet answering instead of him). Just as I was preparing to log out of my account, I noticed that somebody had sent me an email three minutes ago. I was curious to discover who it was considering that this person wasn't a registered contact.

I avidly opened it and after quickly skim reading it, I realised that this message was from Seto Kaiba. Basically Industrial Illusions has this rival company called Kaiba Corporation (KaibaCorp or KC for short) and the owner of it is this eighteen year old boy: Seto Kaiba. Most of you will probably find that unusual, but Kaiba is the most suited person for this job because he is quite frankly a _genius_. I am not exaggerating! Would a dumbass be an international gaming champion? Obviously you haven't seen Kaiba concur everything he does and I have yet to find someone who can beat him at Chess.

Kaiba and I have a love-hate relationship...actually it's mostly hate with a _teeny tiny _bit of mutual respect for each other. Besides my father and Croquet, he's in actual fact the closest thing I have to a friend. Every time Kaiba visits America, we get together and duel each other. The first time we dueled, I beat him but the second time we dueled, he beat me. I have lost count for the number of times we've dueled, but I won our last duel so Kaiba is getting a bit antsy because he despises losing.

He's been trying to get a rematch off of me, but life keeps getting in the way, preventing us from having our rematch. I'm going off topic, but I'm sure you guys understand the nature of our relationship (and if you think I have a crush on one of the most eligible bachelors in the world, then you need a brain scan!). I bit my bottom lip before opening the document:

_Miss. Pegasus, _

_I heard that you're visiting Domino City, how very droll, especially because your daddy isn't coming with you. You're not going to last five minutes in my city, just remember not to interfere with my company or draw any unnecessary attention to yourself. On a final note we need to meet again because unless you're forgetting our last encounter, we still have a score to settle. _

_Sincerely,_

_Seto Kaiba  
CEO of Kaiba Corporation_

My left eye was twitching by the end of the letter, how the hell did President Butthead get my email address?! Just as I got ready to type up my angry letter, the air hostess interrupted me.

"Your food is ready." She declared as she got ready to hand me a tray.

I'll reply to Kaiba's email once I've finished eating.

* * *

**...Sorry if you guys found this chapter a bit boring but it will get better. Next chapter will even have a duel! I have nothing else to say, so this is me signing off.**


	3. Limo Rides Are Sure Awkward

**Sorry it took me so long to update my I have been busy. A reply to reviews:**

**Nyx'sBlackRose: I don't know, maybe Kaiba but I like the idea of SapphireXJoey, although my Polarshipping fans would murder me for that XD I might, depends on how the story progresses and if Sapphire needs a rival of some sort XD**

* * *

Domino City is very different compared to San Francisco, I still haven't decided if it's a good or bad different yet. I phoned Dad as soon as I had arrived at the apartment he rented out for me and would you believe it? He hired this lady to supervise me! That is so unfair! I'm sixteen, I have a driver's permit (sadly its only legal back home) and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

The woman is called Susan Palmer and she is ten years my senior. She has wavy ginger hair that reaches her shoulders, green eyes, fair skin; a light dusting of freckles across her nose and her bright pink lips seems to be permanently pursed. I don't think she likes me very much because this morning, apparently I overslept and I was going to be late for school. Because I've only ever been homeschooled, we started at 10.a.m. and usually finished at around 1.p.m. or 2.p.m. which I quite liked. I know the average school day lasts six hours or so, but it is possible to get through them in three hours if you just complete all the work set.

Another bonus of being home schooled is that you can choose what to wear, one day you can wear your pyjamas and another day you can wear a cat onesie. Unfortunately Domino High School required all students to wear a uniform and it was absolutely hideous. Boys get to wear a blue suit with a white undershirt; girls on the other hand have to wear a pink blazer, a white oxford shirt, a blue bow, a blue pleated shirt with white stockings and mahogany shoes.

I scowled at my reflection in the mirror as I tied my hair up into a ponytail; long hair had to be tied up...or at least that's what Susan told me. I'll untie my hair first chance I get, however the one rule I absolutely refused to follow was the no flashy jewellery one. I don't care if I wasn't allowed to go to school; my earrings and I will never part! Susan was absolutely outraged and threatened to phone Dad.

"Sapphire, you will do what I say! I will phone Mr. Pegasus if I have to!" I scoffed at her statement and laced up my black Doc Martins (they provide a great deal of ankle support and they are great for kicking people with).

"Go ahead you lazy old windbag! My dad knows how important these earrings are to me, so he'll only support me!" I shouted back as I took my foot off of the chair and grabbed my school bag off the kitchen counter.

Susan started to grit her teeth together as I decided on whether or not to take my deck case to school. I quickly slipped it into my pocket before running out of the front door. I knew that I had won this battle, but I was dreading having to go back home when school ended.

Oh well, it's not like she can physically abuse me. I thought as I strutted down the street.

However I was half way down the street when I realised that I had absolutely no idea on how to get to Domino High School. I spent a few seconds pondering my options and the most likely (as well as the most painful one) was phoning Susan and asking for help. Just as I was reaching my phone, the most peculiar thing happened. A black limousine pulled up beside me and the rear window rolled down, I tensed my body in case it was some kind of kidnapper but it was much worse!

"Fancy seeing you here Sapphire Pegasus," Kaiba smirked as he used my full name. He treated my name like it was some joke that only he found funny.

Well two can play at this name game.

"Feelings mutual Seto Kaiba, I'm starting to think that your favourite hobby is stalking me." I stuck my tongue out at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Still as immature as ever I see, what did you do to your hair? I thought you of all people wouldn't follow such a tacky rule." He gestured to my hair which caused me to blush and quickly tear my hair band off.

"Shut up, I'm only trying to appease the fire breathing dragon that lives with me." I sighed as Kaiba opened the door of his limo.

"Get in; there are still a few things we need to discuss that we can't talk about on the pavement." Even when Kaiba was trying to be polite, he still sounded condescending.

"Gee thanks (!)" I said in a sarcastic tone as I threw my bag at him and jumped next to him before slamming the door shut.

That's when I noticed he was wearing a blue suit, oh this is priceless...

"What are you wearing?" I spluttered as shot me a death look.

"What does it look like? Use that dumb heiress brain of yours." He mocked me as I looked at the car door and considered jumping out.

We were only going 20 or 30mph and if I dropped and rolled, I would only break my arm or leg and maybe suffer a minor concussion. By this point in time, I was so desperate that I was willing to consider it. Besides, it had to be less painful than spending an entire ride with Mr. Jackass over here.

"You're calling me dumb?! Says the eighteen year old boy genius who still goes to high school," I teased him before pinching his cheeks and talking to him in a baby tone.

His cheeks instantly flushed (though it could have been from when I pinched his cheeks), "My company develops technology for Duel Monsters, a game that's popular among teenagers but of course you know that considering Pegasus' company manufactures the cards. Anyway, to make my technology successful I need to understand how the average teenage mind works. So obviously I attending an ordinary state school seemed to be the obvious option."

I admire his determination, but hasn't he heard of case studies or control groups?

"…I am really curious to see how your mind works." I muttered under my breath as he shot me a death look.

"Pardon me?" He asked in an expectant tone.

I'm not giving him the satisfaction.

"You're pardoned." I smirked before he crossed his arms across his chest and stared out of the window.

The car was filled with an awkward silence for a few minutes, so I started to fiddle around with my earrings like I usually did when I was nervous. It started to make a small clicking sound which Kaiba must have found irritating because he grabbed my hand with his own and pulled it towards him.

"Could you stop that? Remember your age Pegasus," I winced at the use of my surname.

I didn't like being called Pegasus because that's what other people called my dad.

"Don't call me Pegasus, it's Sapphire." I mumbled as I yanked my hand away from his and started to tap my fingers on my lap, a bit like how a person played a piano.

"Honestly, the peculiar names that celebrities call their children. I'm surprised you didn't end up with a name like 'Dakota', 'Lourdes' or 'Liberty Bell'." He mocked as I placed my index finger on my chin and pretended to be deep in thought.

"Hmmm, I quite like the name 'Liberty Bell'. I could be called 'Libby' for short." I declared as Kaiba's smirk disappeared for a brief second.

"Face it Seto, ya can't crack me. I've lived in America for my entire life, so I know how to defend myself against people like you." I informed him as he growled.

The car came to a sudden halt and from the look of outside, I think we've arrived at our destination. I got ready to open the car door when Kaiba stopped me.

"Meet me outside of the gate immediately after school ends, we still have a score to settle and I need to test a new system of mine." He nodded as I started to whine.

"Buuu-" I stopped mid sentence when Kaiba shot me another one of his famous death looks, so I decided against it. "Fine, it's not like I'm in a rush to get back to my current living arrangements."

I quickly ran out of the car before Kaiba could reply, he had already ruined my morning and I didn't want him to ruin the rest of my day. By the time I reached the front of the school gates, I realised that I had no idea what I was meant to do.

_Maybe I could ask another student for help…? Well anybody would be better than Seto 'Pain in the Arse' Kaiba._

I held my hand out and tried to touch any passing students shoulder in an attempt to stop them.

"Hello? Could somebody help me? Hey, could you please stop?" I tried my best to stop them but they all ignored me or walked around me which was really irritating as this had never happened to me before.

I couldn't believe that everybody was so mean! I thought that at least one person would be nice, but nobody is giving me the time of day. I almost felt like curling up into a small ball and cry when a small figure started to poke my back.

"Are you alright?" A high pitched voice asked, yet it sounded all…boyish. Which led me to believe that it had to be a boy whose voice had yet to break?

I looked up and I examined his entire body. He had fair skin, dark purple eyes and mostly blonde spiky hair. What I mean by 'mostly blonde' is that the front of his hair was blonde but the back of it was shades of purple, red and black. And by spiky I mean like a starfish shape, his hairstyle was definitely unique. His clothes were the blue suit of Domino High, but it was unbuttoned to reveal a black undershirt with a strange looking pyramid around his neck. It looked like it was made of pure gold, although it had the appearance of an upside down pyramid with the same eye of my earrings.

My eyes widened once I caught sight of it and as if I was in a trance, I walked towards him and lifted his pendant up. It felt all funny; it was cold yet hot at the same time.

"Uh…hello," the boy's voice shook me back to reality as I dropped his puzzle.

"So sorry about that, it's just…this is the first Millennium Object that I've seen besides my earrings." I murmured as my hand subconsciously started to stroke my earrings.

The boy smiled, "No worries and likewise. My name's Yugi."

I held my hand out which caused him to shake it. "I'm Sapphire and I'm new to this…fine establishment."

He laughed at my choice of words. "I can see that you're not from around here, do you need help getting to the office? All new students usually go there to sort out some paperwork and to pick up their class schedules."

My face flushed, _I'm definitely going to stick out because of my dumb accent!  
_  
"I'm originally from San Francisco, so this town and your education system is all new to me." Technically I wasn't lying; I mean the education system is all new to me.

"San Francisco? You're definitely out of your comfort zone, what brings you here?" Yugi asked as he started to guide me down the school hallway.

I can't tell Yugi the real reason that I'm in Domino City, he'll probably think that I'm some spoiled brat! But then again, I don't think Yugi is the type of person that would judge me because of my heritage. He seems to be the type of person that would judge somebody on the basis of their character; I hope we get to become friends. I don't want to be judged just because of how much money my dad has, I want people to see me for me.

"A foreign exchange program, plus my father seems to think that I living in Japan for a few weeks will be character building." I informed him as he slowly nodded his head.

"He's right, Japan is rich in culture and it's an awesome country. Tell me, have you heard of Duel Monsters? Because I've heard that it's really popular in America." My mouth slowly contorted into a Cheshire cat grin at these words.  
_  
Thank you spirit above for letting me meet a fellow fan of the game that my father created._

"Popular is one word for it, I prefer the term obsessed! Americans love that game so much! Suffice to say, I'm one of them. A few of my nicknames in the Duel Arena is 'Blizzard Princess' and another was 'Ice Queen'." I confessed as my mind drifted back to some of my past duels.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Daniel: 1500  
Sapphire: 500

My opponent controlled three face-down cards and one Goblin Attack Force (2100 attack/0 defense) currently in defense mode.

I had one face-down card and one Aurora Wing (1200 attack/1600 defense) in defense mode. Lucky Daniel had ended his turn and my plan was set.

"You're down to your last few Life Points and your monster isn't strong enough to last my next turn. You may be the daughter of Maximillion Pegasus, but it's obvious that you didn't inherit his talent." Daniel jeered as the rest of the audience members started to murmur amongst themselves.

"Why is she even a duelist?"

"He's right, she sucks."

I bit my bottom lip and tried my best to keep my straight face, I couldn't afford to show any sign of weakness.

"Is that supposed to be an insult? I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards as long as I discard two from my hand." I explained as my three new cards made my current hand six, before I discarded two to make my hand contain four cards.

I smiled as I saw the card that would win me this duel.

So now you've decided to show up, I thought as Daniel started to shout at me.

"Wipe that creepy smile off your face and continue your move!" Daniel insisted as I have him my coldest stare.

I looked over to my dad for further verification and he nodded, indicating that he did indeed want me to win this duel.

"You're in an awful rush to lose. If there's one thing I hate about certain duelists, it's that they don't respect their cards! How dare you say I'm going to lose because as long as I believe in my cards, I'll never lose? And while you're figuring out that riddle, it's time for you to see what my faith has rewarded me. Come on out Blizzard Princess (2800 attack/2100 defense) in attack mode." I declared as the entire playing field transformed into a winter wonderland.

Goblin Attack Force started to turn blue and shiver as they weren't meant to survive in these conditions.

A heavy blizzard formed next to Aurora Wing, leaving a new monster in its place. Blizzard Princess looked like a young adult with a regal air, even though she had a goofy smile on her face. Her skin was as white as snow (I know I stole that from Snow White), her eyes were as blue as a glacier which matched her short mop of hair. To show that she was a princess, she had a golden tiara which was accompanied by a white and blue headpiece. Her outfit consisted of a blue and white robe which was studded with several blue gems. And to finish, her weapon was a staff made entirely of ice which had a large, blue ice boulder chained to it.

"Next I activate my trap card, Meteorain. Normally if a monster is in defense mode, its controller won't take damage even if it's destroyed. However Meteorain changes this, until the end of this turn you take battle damage if my monsters have a higher attack than your defense monsters." Blizzard Princess closed her eyes as balls of fire rained down onto the field and melted some of the ice.

"But if this attack goes through then I'll lose this duel!" Daniel realised as I rolled my eyes.

"Win or lose, it doesn't matter. Blizzard Princess will now attack Goblin Attack Force with Ice Crush." I ordered as Blizzard Princess whipped her boulder chain back and prepared to crush Goblin Attack Force with it.

I could see that Daniel was about to activate one of his three face-down cards, so I stopped him.

"And don't go activating any spell or trap cards. During the turn Blizzard Princess is summoned, my opponent can't activate any spell or trap cards. Why do you think the entire side if your field is frozen," I mused as Daniel's eyes widened at the sight of his face-down cards; they were now sheets of ice.

He had no choice but to 'sit back' as Blizzard Princess used her ice boulder to digitise Goblin Attack Force and win me the duel.

Daniel: 0  
Sapphire: 500

* * *

**Present:**

Yugi looked intrigued, "After the card?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I really love ice related cards. They turn the entire field into a winter wonderland; it is quite beautiful."

I could tell that Yugi might have been slightly confused about my explanation because a deck reflects the personality of the person you're dueling. That's why some duelists believe that just by dueling someone once; you'll know everything about them. I think its pure baloney to be honest. I didn't always use an ice based deck, I used to use a Light Magician deck but after I turned thirteen I locked it away. I felt all…frozen on the inside. Nobody realised the changes I was going through, not even my own father. He was too wrapped up in his own affairs to notice the transformation his only daughter was going through, so I put on a façade. At home I was the perfect daughter who smiled sweetly, but on the dueling field, I was the cold blooded Blizzard Princess who would freeze her opponent's deck before turning it into a pile of shards.

"I'm sure it is, and we're here." Yugi announced as I stared at the closed door. "Just tell the receptionist you're a new student and she'll tell you the rest, it was nice meeting you Sapphire."

"You too," I said as Yugi gave a little wave before walking down the hall.

Yugi…I'm sure I'll see you around the school. I smiled at the thought before entering the fairly large office.

* * *

**Sapphire Beatrice Pegasus 9G**

Monday:

Registration:  
Room 33, Mr. Kabuki

Period One:  
History, Room 40, Mr. Hall

Period Two:  
Art, Room 05, Miss. Smith

Period Three:  
Science, Dr. Tsubasa

Period Four:  
Private Study, Room 12

Period Five:  
Maths, Room 22, Mr. Mitchell

Period Six:  
Geography, Room 03, Mrs. Brunel

Apparently '9G' is my form room and the schedule corresponds to the different days in the school. Since today is Monday, these are all the subjects I have. I am dreading Period Two because my drawing skills aren't all that great. I can doodle alright but I hate using paint because it's too messy.

Since the bell rang a few minutes ago while I was sorting out my paperwork, I suppose I should make my way to 'History'.

* * *

**Next chapter will definitely be the duel because this chapter is too long! Episode one of Yu-Gi-Oh! will be Chapter 5 and Sapphire would have been in Domino for around five months or so. Reviews are always good to here and I thank the seven reviews I got last chapter. **


End file.
